


Stay, we'll see where this head to

by moonfox281



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dick being afraid of admitting, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jason is so tired of jumping around the subject, M/M, No Smut, Sorry guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfox281/pseuds/moonfox281
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had crawled out of his own grave, died and came back, became Batman, joined and respected by The League of Assassin, gone one-on-one with Cass (though Dick had interrupt them), beaten more school girls than any man had ever done before and became friend with the Demon Brat (Yes, friend! He still couldn’t believe it, they joined the “came back from the death-tried to kill Drake-(twice)-having anger issues-bad boy label” club together).</p><p>He had done all from the most impossible to the weirdest shit on Earth. So yeah, even when Dick drove him mad all the damn time, he would be more than happy to take this flight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay, we'll see where this head to

“Where do you think you’re going?!”

 

 

His eyes flung open when he heard the bed slightly creaking.

 

Dick just looked at him, icy blue eyes glowing in the flash of moonlight from the window. Without the sunny smile, in this dark, he looked like a Wayne, dark, cold, unpredictable, dangerous.

It always seemed so wrong when he wore that look. Despite being raised and growing under the shadow of Bruce Wayne, working and being trained by the hands of Batman, Dick was never anything like their father.

 

He ducked his head, tore his eyes away and held down his pants, turning his back to Jason.

 

“Just getting a shower.”

 

 

He lied. Jason knew that, and Dick probably knew that Jason had already known.

He was tryna gather his clothes around the floor and get outta here when he thought Jason would still be asleep. He was gonna leave, in silence.

 

He knew that, because every time Jason woke up, the bed was empty. The sheet next to him was cold, with his arm laid wide there in nothingness.

No matter how hard his grip on that waist had been, how tight he had held him against his chest, Dick was always long gone when he opened his eyes.

But he never said anything about that.

 

Tonight was different. Dick had got one nasty shot on his left thigh 3 days ago, that was probably the reason why Dick had left the tiniest sound to be caught into Jason’s ears. If wasn't  because of that wound, Dick would have been far gone like usual, disappeared without any sound or sign of his early existence in this room, just like a ghost in Jason’s dream.

 

 

When Dick walked out of the shower with a tower wrapped around his waist, he didn’t hide his attempt to leave.

Jason just glued his eyes on that slim but muscular body, watching Dick collect his clothes and get on it in silence.

 

He knew, deep inside, he wanted Dick to stay, but he also knew, that he had no right to ask for such thing. Dick was a creature of affection, he would never leave if it hadn’t because someone pushed him away or he wanted to.

He needed the contact, needed to feel, to see people’s emotions and expression floating on the surface. He liked to be liked, enjoyed being in the spotlight. He was born to feel, to shine, to love and be loved.

None of that Jason could give.  

 

Sure he loved him, always had, but he couldn’t show it to him, not just because he didn’t know how, but also because he was afraid (yes, the goddamn Red Hood was scared!) that the moment he said the word, Dick would disappear. 

Besides, he was letting this man get in too close, he had let Dick step into his private zone without protest.

 

 

 

“Sorry.”  Dick said and ducked his head low when trying to stuff his things into the bag.

 

His voice snapped Jason back to reality.

 

“What?”  He straighten up, rested his back on the headboard.

“For waken you up.”

 

Dick gave him a small smile. It wasn’t a typical Grayson’s sunny warming gentle smile, but an ugly one. The one that just made him looked sad and pained.

 

Jason felt something twist in his stomach. His arm arched for the need to hold the older man back to his chest.

 

 

“I should go then.”  Dick gave him another shitty smile before turning his back and picked up his bag.

“You should?!”  That made him stop half way out of the room.

 

Dick stared at him, big blue eyes carefully studying him like Jason had just turned into some kind of freak.

He looked confused.

 

“Isn’t that what you want?!”  Dick stilled his eyes on him and arched an eyebrow, full lips curled into a bitter smirk like he was waiting for Jason to burst out laughing and wave his hand around and just say: “Duh! Just kidding! Of course I want your ass out of my place!”

 

Honestly, for a moment, Jason thought he was gonna do it. He was afraid that he had been compromised, that Dick had seen what he felt about him and he wasn’t ready.

 

“What make you think that’s what I want? I’ve never said I want you to leave!”  He crossed his arms, cocked his head and stared right back at Dick, showing him that he was dead serious.

 

It seemed like Dick hadn’t expected that, because his hand suddenly griped tight to the handles of the bag, eyes tried hard to not widen too much and only half succeed.

He managed to look confused, sad, doubtful and pained all at the same time.

That made a knot form inside Jason.

Dick looked vulnerable.

 

He had always been a great performer, the best actor in the family. Dick was terrifying good at lying, he didn’t like it, but he was great at it. When with the family, the only people he actually cared and trusted, he let it go, but still did his best to hide his own darkness cause clearly their family had gone through too much shit and they all needed that brightness from Dick to keep them from falling too deep in to the dark.

So for someone like him to look this vulnerable and exhausted, it just seemed so… wrong.

 

 

“Dick…”

“It’s still late, go back to sleep, Jay.”

 

Dick turned his back and headed to the door.

He was running away. If answering the simple question was that hard for Dick, then maybe Jason wasn’t crazy, maybe, this wasn’t just him.

 

He flung himself off the bed and caught Dick’s wrist right before he could turn the knob.

 

“Don’t you dare turn away like that! Tell me, are you…”  He couldn’t seem to find the right word. His heart was thumping too fast right now, all he could hear was the rapid beat echoed on every corner of his ears.  “Dick…”

“Don’t!”  The sound was barely caught into his hearing, Dick twisted his hand, trying to get away without looking up to face him. “This is just a mistake, we all know that!”

This time he made it clear, but still, Dick couldn’t make himself look at him. For Jason, that was more than enough. He knew Dick was trying to fool himself and hurt him so he could let this drop, but the tiny sob sound he was trying to hide didn’t escape his ears, and he knew, by saying that, Dick was hurting himself too. He was denying.

Dick was a great actor, but when it came to the loved ones, he was always the shittiest liar.

 

 

“Do you love me?”  Jason looked straight at him, catching Dick’s wrist with the other hand when he struggled, shoving him to the door. “Tell me, I know you love me, but is it the same way with the little brat and Drake, or not?”

 

He went straight forward, there was no turning back now. Either Jason continued to let Dick leave every night and slowly slip away from him, or he took the shot and saw where this would head to.

When Dick finally looked up, his eyes widened, there were tears threatened to fall out. He must had bitten his lower lip, because it looked bright red and abused, and there was a small stripe of blood running down the tiny crack of his lip. His eyes looked tired, and his hands were shaken.

 

“Please, don’t do this.”  Dick sounded desperate. As much as it hurt to watch, this also meant Jason was winning.

“Just say it, damn it! Say it.”  He shut his eyes tight, ducked his head, whispered in Dick’s ear and lightly kissed his hair. “You suppose to be the emotional one here. Come on, say it to me.”  He hadn’t realized how tired he was of this between them, he had been desperate for an answer.

 

Dick sighed, came with that was a tear running down his cheek.

 

“You are cruel, Jay. Don’t play this on me,− don’t make it harder. I’m− I’m not that strong.”

 

So Dick didn’t trust him?!

He thought Jason was just fooling around, he still believed that… that this was all just a game to him, to see how far he could push the Golden Boy, to see his limits.

That seemed fair, cause you couldn’t treat people like shit and then… expected them to love or trust you.

Still, it hurt like hell to hear it.

 

 

 

Jason kept dropping kisses down raven hair, thumps gently massaged Dick’s wrists in small circles. Only when the sniffs ended, he whispered.      

 

 

“I love you.”

 

 

Dick tensed for a few second. Jason surprised himself too, he hadn’t expect to be able to say those words out that easily.

When Dick huffed and opened his mouth, Jason was ready for the worst to come.

 

“Yeah, right.”  Dick smirked, voice full with bitterness and sarcasm.

 

This was worse than the worst. Dick didn’t even think he was serious.

 

 

“Fucking hell, Dick! I… ” He didn’t know what to do, didn’t know what to say or to make him see it. 

It all might have started with a too tired Dick and a drunken Jason, but he knew Dick could have said no, and Jason hadn't been that drunk (he couldn't ever let himself be off guard like that), from the very beginning, they had been running around in a stupid circle to avoid the obvious truth.

It hurt to think about what they had done to turn this into a mess, what he had done to make his feelings so… deniable to Dick.

 

 

“Fuck it!”  Screw it, he was never good with words anyway. The only thing he knew, was to capture Dick’s mouth with his lips, thrusting his tongue into him, making him moan instead of sobbing, kissing him hungrily and desperately like it was his last chance; this were what he knew, what he was used to.

Dick tasted like blood and tears, with a touch of sweetness that always danced on the tip of his tongue every time they kissed.

Tonight, he tasted like something broken.

 

 

Jason knew that Dick wanted to trust him, he knew Dick loved him too. But unlike Dick, Jason didn’t need to hear words to be satisfied, he just need to let him know, that he truly mean it when he said he loved him.

So he did his best, tried to shove all the “I love you” and the “I’m sorry” and “I know I’m a jackass but please trust me on this” into the kiss.

 

He didn’t know how long it was, when he broke out, Dick was a gasping mess. His eyes full of tears, cheeks deeply pink and his lips were swelling up and wet with saliva.

He looked painfully beautiful.

 

Jason rested their foreheads together, breathing heavily.

 

“Hey, I know this sounds crazy," He said between pants, trying to look into Dick's eyes. "But I’m not screwing around… not with you. Believe it or not, I meant what I said”

 

Dick’s chest was tight, his eyes avoided him and met Jason Adam’s apple, irises flicking around. He was considering it.

Good, that was all Jason needed. Now all he gotta do was pushing him, and Jason was pretty good at pushing stuff.

 

He kissed Dick’s cheek, his temple and nose, down to his jaw and the side of his neck, couldn’t stop himself from grinning when Dick shuddered.

 

“Now, are you gonna stay or what?!”

 

Jason could see the strain of thoughts running wild in Dick’s eyes. He understood why this was so hard for him. Jason was his brother, and family was everything for Dick. If things wouldn’t work out between them, it could change everything. 

That was why Jason needed to make this shit crystal clear. Either they put an end to this _now_ , stayed safe in the comfortable zone, pretended all this had never happen and acted like everything was fine, or he could cut the crap and make this simple before all this shits ate them alive. If Dick said no, he would back off, knowing he had given his best shot, if Dick said yes… well, that was a whole new category for him, but he would take it as a challenge and be more than likely to figure it out.

   

After a while, Dick gave out a sigh. His eyes were deep and miserable, making things so hard to read, frightening Jason's already scrambled mind.

 

“I’ll stay then, it’s not like you give me any choice.”  Speak from the man being pinned between the door and a wall of broad muscle, that seemed fair enough.

 

Now Jason was grinning like a damn shark. He let go of Dick’s wrists to grab his ass and shook him up. The other man automatically wrapped his legs around his hip and got his hands locked behind his neck.

 

“You better not make me regret this.”

 

Dick lightly shook his head and bowed down to kiss him. Jason just stayed put for a moment to enjoy the heat of that sweet mouth wrapping around his before walking back to bed.

 

 

“Don’t worry, Goldie. We’ve both been waiting too long for this.”

 

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Consciousness hit him like a wrecking ball when he felt the emptiness in his arms. He sprung his upper half off the bed, eyes wide staring at the cold empty sheet next to his side.

It took him a few seconds to relive what had happened. He thought about Dick, about what they had talked last night, he remembered him staying, his unique and addictive scent hovering around the bed, his soft smooth raven hair tickling Jason’s chin when he tucked under him, he even remembered all the sweet little things he had poured into his ears that had made Dick tremble.

Suddenly, something snapped in him. Was he dreaming? Was this just a nightmare and he would wake up with Dick in his arms again? Or, was last night even real?

Had it all been his imagination and what he had with Dick was just a big fantasy?

 

He touched the sheet, felt the coldness in it and shut his eyes, letting reality struck him. He wasn’t dreaming, this was real, and Dick had left, like usual.

 

 

There were noises coming from the bathroom and in half of a second, Jason instinctively pulled out the gun under his pillow.

 

 

“Jesus Jay, you got one nasty spider in your bathtub…”   Dick walked out with a towel around his waist, covered in hickeys and bite marks, hair still damp with water dropping down his shoulders.

He didn’t finish his sentence when he saw the gun pointing at him, his big blue eyes stared at Jason with an unreadable expression.

 

“You know if you want me to leave, you don’t have to shoot me, right?!”

 

 

Then finally, Jason realized this was actually real. Last night, Jason had actually said he loved him and after sex they had spooned up to sleep and Dick had actually _stayed_.

He had stayed and now Jason was about to shoot him.

 

Speaking about that.

 

 

“What? Fuck! No! I don’t want…! No!”  He immediately tossed his gun away. Dick just arched an eyebrow when he saw the gun flung across the room and landed hard on the wooden floor.

 

Okay, maybe Jason overreacted, and that was probably one of his favorite pistols, but he didn’t want Dick, for a second, to feel like Jason didn’t want him here.

 

Dick definitely got the message and now chuckling, he shook his head and started walking to him. Jason felt warmness creeping inside his stomach when Dick crawled into his lap and letting his arms rest on his shoulders. Dick was smiling at him, the typical warming charming gentle smile that melt even the Bat and his Demon son.

 

“Last night, I didn’t get the chance to say it back, sorry about that. So I’m gonna say it now, I love you too, Jaybird.”

 

Dick lightly kissed his cheekbone and hugged him. He rested his head on his shoulder and smiled when Jason’s hands hold his waist and tugged him closer.

 

 

After all the hell they had been through, it was okay for some corny moments like this. Besides, this was Dick, Jason wouldn’t mind.

As long as he stopped running away, Dick could do all the shitty drama stuff with him. Whatever it was, with this _too attractive_ man in his arms, it felt peaceful anyway.

 

The thing they were heading to, Jason had zero idea. Dick and him might have the same among of people sharing bed with, but every time Dick was with someone, he meant it, he truly cared for them. For Jason, it was simply a quickie, a one night stand, half of them he didn’t even remember their name.

Dickie here was the one and only, not just because he was Dick Grayson the all-known-and-loved, but also because Jason knew he honestly hopelessly loved the guy, since puberty.

 

So let just screw everything and see where this could go. He had crawled out of his own grave, died and came back, became Batman, joined and respected by The League of Assassins, gone one-on-one with Cass (though Dick had interrupt them), beaten more school girls than any man could have ever done before and became friend with the Demon Brat (Yes, friend! He still couldn’t believe it, they joined the “came back from the death-tried to kill Drake-(twice)-having anger issues-bad boy label” club together).

He had done all from the most impossible to the weirdest shit on Earth. So yeah, even when Dick drove him mad all the damn time, he couldn't be more than happy to take this flight.

 

 

 

 

Bruce was gonna kill him though, and probably that Brat too. 

 

 

 

 

  


End file.
